paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodgers adventures
Dodgers (narrator): Hello! It probably reeeaaaally hard to tell from the title, but this story series is all about........ME! So, lets start at the beggining.........REWIND! (the life of dodgers goes by backwards in fast motion) (a little air dale terrier is sitting in a crib with a pacifier) Baby Dodgers: Goo goo, gaa gaa, maamaa! Dodgers (narrator): Uuuhhh, too far. (fast fowardd) (dodgers is running on a tread mill, at the speed of a turtle, but looking proud) Dodgers (narrator): Ah, yes. Those were the good old days, back when I didn't have a care in the world. (two grown up air dale terriers walk in, both wearing fine clothes) Dodgers Mom: Dodgers dear, mommy and daddy have to go now. You be a good pup, and Mr. Gerald will look after you. Little Dodgers: Ok mommy! I love you! Dodgers Dad: We love you to, son. Bye! (later) Little Dodgers: Mr. Gerald, can I watch a movie? Mr. Gerald: What? Uh, sure kid. (he and dodgers go into a large room with a flatscreen tv in it) (mr gerald turns it on, and walks into another, paying no attention to what he put on) (its the start of indiana jones, and the raiders of the lost ark) (at the start of the movie dodgers is hiding under a blanket in fear) (an hour or two later, during almost the end of the movie, he is sitting there, eyes wide, capturing every second of the action) Little Dodgers: This is awesome! This is exactly what I want to do! And I think I will......... Dodgers (narrator): And that was how my life as an adventurer started. FAST FORWARD! (it fast forwards a bit) ( a very shabby looking dodgers is rummaging through a garbage can) Little Dodgers: Alright, so maybe leaving home, then hoping on an eighteen wheeler so I couldn't find my back, all without letting my parents or siblings know, was a bad idea. Or..... (he pulls out a massive bone) (he howls) (some other strays hear this and run over to see what he found) Doberman Stray: Nice find little guy........(he puts a menacing look on) now hand it over. Little Dodgers: And now we're back to this being a bad idea.........''Uh, why? (the doberman bears his teeth) Little Dodgers: Oh, yuck! Your breath is disgusting! Doberman Stray: You little creep! (the stray loses his temper, and swings a paw at dodgers: exactly what he is hoping for) (dodgers grabs his paw, and flings him into the road) Doberman Stray: That all you- HONK, HONK! (the stray looks up into the headlights of an incoming semi) Doberman Stray: AAAAAHHHH- SPLAT! (everyone cringes, and the other strays look at the remains of the doberman) (dodgers is terrified at first, then he figures out how to use this to his advantage) (dodgers turns around and strikes a fighting pose) Little Dodgers: Alright, who's next? (all the other strays run off in fear) Little Dodgers: Not bad........(he looks at the doberman's remains)....or maybe it is......... (a few days later) (dodgers is walking along the top of a roof) Pup: Last chance. (dodgers looks down into the alley bellow and sees three pups, wearing black hats and coats, surrounding a man) Man: Please, I said I'd have the money by the end of the month! Pup: Not soon enough. (he pulls out a machine gun) Man: Please, no! I have a family! Pup: Too. Bad. For. Them. (dodgers turns his head as the pup shoots the man) Pup 2: Won't the cops find him? Pup 1: No, not for a while at least. And even if they do find him, how can they trace him back to us? Little Dodgers: ''Who says the cops will be doing the tracing? (dodgers turns and walks away, thinking about what he'll do) Little Dodgers: Whether I help him or not isn't a question, but how is..............hmmm, I'm no match for their machine guns........... (dodgers suddenly hears something) (he looks across the street from the roof, and sees a martial arts dojo) Little Dodgers: Well, my name is Dodgers. Dodgers(narrator): For the next week, or two..........or was it a month, hmmmm........oh well, however long it was, I eventually learned a lot of the martial arts, including, but not limited to: Taekwondo, ninjutsu,. Will add more soon.......... Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories